


Thunderstorm Blues

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Sypha was poisoned by a night creature, Trevor is left to watch over her.





	Thunderstorm Blues

Rain pattered against the open window, letting in a steady stream of cool air to counteract the oppressive humidity of the room.

_ “Too hot...too hot…”  _ Sypha had whined just moments before. She lay on top of the blankets of her temporary bed, sweat beaded on her forehead and she kept her eyes screwed tightly shut. 

Trevor felt a deep hopelessness in the hollow of his chest. Two hours earlier Sypha was perfectly fine, it was nothing but a small skirmish with arguably laughable night creatures. She was only scratched once, barely even deep enough to draw blood. The group continued on their path quite peacefully until she began to complain of a mild headache. Five minutes later she fell off the side of the cart.

Trevor went into an immediate panic, rushing to her side and cradling the now frail woman in his arms. She was barely conscious.

_ “Alucard what in the hell is wrong?!” _

_ “Venom, the scratch on her cheek may have been more dangerous than previously thought.” _

She groaned in her sleep again. Trevor squatted at her bedside, focusing on how her face contorted in pain.

“Alucard will be back soon Sypha, you’ll be fine.” He offered and rested a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately flinched away from.

“Trevor it burns, it feels like I’m on fire.” She rolled over on her side, facing away from him. “Am I going to die Belmont?” she cried weakly.

“No! Sypha sweet Jesus no, you’re going to be fine, I swear on it.” He wanted to soothe her, to ease away the pain with a touch and a whisper, but he knew he would only just make it worse. He needed air, a place where it felt like every breath he took he was paining the girl again. “I’m going to go outside for a bit, see if there’s anything in the cart you could use.” She didn’t answer him. With a defeated sigh he stood up and made his way to the door. 

The moment his palm touched the handle he heard her shout. 

“Trevor no!” He whipped his head around to see Sypha sitting straight. The dress of her robes was slipping off her shoulder and her hair was damp and sweat-glued to her forehead, eyes wide, but glassy and distant. “Please don’t leave me here alone.” She begged.

He felt the tightness again, he needed the air no matter how much rain was pouring, but the pleading in her eyes told him otherwise. “Okay.”

He returns to her side, pulling a chair up to place by the bed. She watches while he sits, clasping his hands between his knees. When she can see he was finally relaxed in his seat again, she lays back into the bed.

He hated waiting, twirling his thumbs in the silence accompanying the thunderstorm; while Alucard does God knows what. His only solace for now was that Sypha’s breathing was fairly even, but a deep red blush now covered her cheeks, neck, and shoulders. 

He doesn’t even know why he felt so ragged, why his chest tightened at the most minute furrow of her brows, or why every pained groan ripped from her threatened to pull tears from his eyes.

“I must be quite the sight Trevor.” She panted, trying to to wipe the continuous veneer of sweat from her forehead. “A apparently legendary hero, whining in a bed that smells of goat shit and rotting straw.” She let out a hollow chuckle and threw her arm over her eyes.

He tried to laugh with her, but it came out more as a choking sigh. “Well the first time we met I smelled like vomit and beer.” he lifted his legs to rest on the far end of the bed. “You’ll be fine.” He assured her again.

She laughed, really laughed this time and Trevor’s chest swelled with a feeling he could barely describe. “That you did Belmont.”

They both laughed despite themselves and Trevor reached up to stroke her cheek, to check her temperature. “You’re still warm.”

Sypha lifted her own hand to rest on Trevor’s, a light grip and her hands were undeniably clammy, but reassuring nonetheless. “I hope Alucard comes soon.” Her voice was soft, and the hunter felt the pang in his chest at the loss of the small amount of a tender moment they had shared.

“You should sleep Sypha. I’ll go find something in the cart to help you.”

“Please don’t be gone long.”

“Never.”

By the time Trevor returned Sypha had fallen into an uneasy rest. All he was able to even grab that was remotely usable was clean water and a drenched towel. He set them off to the side.

Her features were finally calm, the sweet serenity that comes with even the most fitful of sleeps. It tore him apart . When he checked her fever he felt a strange pull, a warmth that spiraled up from his finger when he stroked a stray curl from her brow.

“By God you’re beautiful.” He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt from tumblr, I really like the idea so I wrote it ASAP. Any comments, suggestions, fic ideas, or you just wanna yell at me feel free! I'm also melancholor on tumblr and I'm currently taking fic requests through my ask box.


End file.
